


Regina's Baby Momma

by pinkpillow19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpillow19/pseuds/pinkpillow19
Summary: All Emma Swan had to do was let some rich woman borrow her body for 9 months. What was the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	1. Paperwork and Straight Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Welcome to my Surrogate story! I started this story 2:08AM November 24, 2017. At the time I had never read a surrogacy story about Swanqueen and I felt like I needed one.
> 
> Please enjoy :) PP19

“Ok miss Swan, just sign on the dotted line.”

An odd-looking lawyer pushed a thick, mostly filled out, contract towards the blond woman. She was athletic, healthy enough, early twenties and she really needed this. She had been doing gig after gig and just not scrounging up enough money to make it in the city. Maybe a quieter life would do her good.

She had seen ads online when she was at a particularly low moment in her life for a surrogacy firm in her area. She had to hand it to the power that were Facebooks AI, it always seemed to be convincing her to do or need something. She had never wanted to have her own kids, but the firm promised that if matched with a client that she would be paid at least double her current salary to carry some wealthy person’s child for 9 months. Then she could walk away from it like it never happened. Just nine months and she could pay off her debts and maybe even do it again and be able to afford her dream of a down payment on a quaint little spot just outside of the city.

She sighed as she took one hand and lightly brushed over her stomach, realizing her pride and joy of a perfectly toned stomach would be no more if this all went through. 

She looked up at the clock and watched it tick.

The lawyer smiled a bit of a sideways smile and folded his hands together. 

“Please take all the time you need, this is an important decision after all.”

Emma shook her head slightly and set her face into one of determination.

She felt her right hand start to move and before she knew it, her signature was staring back at her.

Mr. Gold picked up the papers and stacked them accordingly.

“Great. Thank you for helping a family in need. We actually already have a donor who might be a fit for your financial situation. She’s… a bit demanding. She would like her surrogate to live on her premises while they carry her child. She wants to make sure they are properly taken care of and appointments are met, that sort of thing.”

Emma swallowed thickly as the man rambled off about all of the requirements of the particular client including her being celibate and not engaging in any risky behavior for the 9 months to come.

She really needed the money, and this woman must really want a baby. She tried to convince herself it was like doing community service, almost.

She listened as Gold finished his long speech and he looked at her expectantly.

“She would like to meet you first as well, have you two go to a doctor's appointment to clear you for pregnancy. Just to make sure everything is in order. She’ll pay you for your time of course.”

Emma nodded her head in understanding. She would get paid either way to go to the doctor with this mystery woman, she should just go. Who knows maybe she couldn’t even carry a baby...


	2. Ch 2

Emma arrived at the high-end Fertility Clinic a day later. Long enough to pack up her car with everything she would need for nine months and to head off to somewhere near where this mystery woman lived. A 5-hour car ride and two pit stops later she found herself sitting in a waiting room, tensing slightly at every woman who came through the door.

She was early for her appointment, and found a seat along the near-empty wall, but as the time drew closer to her appointment, no one approached her. Her appointment time had come and gone and she was still left sitting in the waiting room. Finally an hour later just as Emma was getting ready to leave, ready to meet up with Gold and tear up her contract, the most beautiful woman walked in the door and Emma forgot for a brief moment about her plans to leave this place. 

The woman pushed her designer sunglasses up on her head and strode towards the front desk with the most decisive stride she had ever seen. A closer look of her face revealed a clearly strung out woman, where it seemed normally there was only a calm before a storm. Clearly someone in power. 

The woman got to the desk and quickly started rambling off her excuses of how her meeting had run late, and how busy she was. She was here with someone and was the doctor ready to go. 

By the time she was done Emma thought she was exponentially less attractive with all of the privilege she exuded. Until the woman turned around and she caught a glimpse of her face again.

Shit. Emma had always been into stunning girls. Stunning straight girls. She quickly looked away and tried to become engrossed in her magazine. 

The brunette left a chair in between them as a buffer and started to rapidly bounce her leg.

Emma glanced sideways and couldn’t help herself.  
“You’re acting like they are going to tell you that you have cancer or something.”

The brunette looked up shocked the blond was choosing to engage in conversation with her and looked around a bit until she was sure the blond was actually talking to her.

“I… “ but before she could finish Emma’s name was called and as the blond rose so did the brunette.

Emma raised her brows at the odd coincidence, they surely couldn’t have the same name.  
The brunette looked at Emma in surprise, her eyebrows comically raising.

“You’re my surrogate?”

Emma’s mouth dropped open. Shit. This, was Regina Mills?

Emma closed her mouth and laughed nervously and held out her hand.  
“Emma Swan.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma’s exam was quick, and Regina briefly left the room for the physical exam. She didn’t say much as the doctor probed Emma on every aspect of her health and sexual history. All blood work came back clear and she had fertility off the charts, good thing she was gay or it seems she would have been knocked up a while back.

Regina seemed to relax with every result and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the clean bill of health. 

Emma stepped out for a moment as they said they needed to examine Miss Mills. Emma closed the door quickly and found a chair in the hall. She stayed relatively calm as she waited to go back in. Today Regina would receive the hormone shots and when she finished the rounds she would return to have her eggs harvested and implanted into Emma once fertilized.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina watched as Emma left the room, appreciating her beauty as a welcome distraction from the fact that someone was about to put their hands on her. She tensed up as the nurse was replaced with her doctor.

Luckily the doctor was an old friend of Regina’s, well ex-friend, Kathryn Nolen. She was tall blond with blue eyes and height that had landed her as a model early in her career before she ventured to medical school. They had only ever been friends, but that wasn't to say there wasn't a drunk make out session or two.

Kathryn's face broke into a smile as she started to review Regina's chart, a knowing smile.

“She’s cute.” She took great pride in watching the woman who used to be her best friend huff in annoyance.

“She’s just my surrogate. I didn’t come here to gossip with you, I came to you because you are the best, nothing more, so please if we could get on with it…”

Kathryn rolled her eyes, she took a seat and waiting for Regina’s eyes to meet hers.

“All business? Really, from you? I don't buy it. Come on, it’s been years Gina, what happened to us?”

Regina jaw clenched and she stood. If Katheryn thought this was the time for them to start mending shattered fences then she had another thing coming. As Katheryn reached her hand for Regina's the brunette ripped hers away.

“No Kathryn. Are we going to do this or not? Because I don’t have all day and I am sure I can find someone else…” She lost her trail of excuses as Kathryn started to pinch the bridge of her nose. She remembered her doing that back in college, but only when something really bad happened. Like the time when she got the call that her brother passed away in a car accident. Regina and her were only roommates at the time, and Regina had never had friends. But when all of a sudden Kathryn’s phone rang and all hell broke loose she seemed to learn how to be a friend quickly enough. That night Katheryn had pinched the bridge of her nose as somewhat of an attempt to control herself before the grief erupted.

Kathryn took a deep breath.

“Regina, can you sit down in a chair please?” She sounded annoyed like it wasn’t really a question. But Regina wasn’t going to let anyone tell her what to do, ever again.

“Katheryn I'm not here to talk to you. Please tell me you don't still want to talk to me about "us"… you were straight and I’m sorry that I haven’t spoken to you since my marriage but I’m not about to get into it with you again…”

Kathryn started to shake with frustration and lost control of what little professional patience she had for her old friend, 

“Regina would you stop! I am doing my job! And look I was confused back then, I got over it. You should too...” Kathryn had thrown down her hands exasperated and huffed loudly as she crossed her arms.

Regina paused and felt a bit of tension leave her shoulders. Her eyes raising in confusion. 

“Then why aren't we proceeding… You're hesitating.”  
Her hands started to shake and the motion didn’t go unnoticed by Kathryn. Tanned hands held onto each other tightly for comfort.

“Regina, I’m so sorry sweetheart…”

Regina forgot how to breathe.

Kathryn reached forward and grabbed Regina’s hand.

“You can’t have children, darling.”

Regina’s face went blank. She even forgot to remove her hand from Kathryn’s and instead, squeezed back harder.

Kathryn sighed and moved to run her hand through Regina’s hair.  
“Babe… it’ll be ok. Plenty of women...”

Regina was frozen with tear tracks streaming down her face. Her breathing was rapid, she didn’t fight back as Kathryn pulled her up to wrap her in a hug. If she had been a bit more aware she would have noticed Kathryn crying as well.

“I don’t know what happened or what that horrible excuse for a mother did to you, but Regina it’ll be ok. Whatever she said to you about me…”

Regina pulled away from her violently. She turned her head to the side and clenched her fists.  
“Kathryn. Get. Out!”

Kathryn stood and folded her arms.

“Regina, come on, don’t push me out. Not again. Who else do you have to talk to? I can help you…”  
Regina let out a bitter laugh.

“Like you helped me ten years ago? You can make me fertile again? What Katheryn, what can you do?” her words were venomous.

“Just go.” She closed up and Kathryn knew she wouldn’t continue.

The blond let her arms fall to her sides.

“For what it’s worth Regina, I did and I still do care. I’m sorry. Maybe one day...” but her words trailed off. And when she failed to find anymore she headed for the hall. 

Regina wouldn’t watch Kathryn leave. She couldn’t trust her, she couldn’t trust anyone. Kathryn had played her part with her mother, and Regina paid the price of daring to have a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma looked around the white halls and couldn't believe she was about to enter into this crazy event of making a baby, and for someone else too.

The exam shouldn’t be taking this long. She had gotten on her phone when she had succumbed to boredom. The boredom of watching the clock or guessing what the nurse's names could be. It was a good hour or so later when the doctor emerged from the room, and didn’t utter a word to Emma.

Emma waited but no one seemed to be returning for her. She knocked awkwardly on Regina’s room. When no sound answered she braved the unknown and let herself into the room. 

The brunette was sitting there staring blankly ahead. Emma would bet good money that Regina had no idea that she had even entered the room.

Emma shoved her hands in her pockets and cleared her throat. The brunette's tan face tensing in confusion and her head only slightly turning towards her.

Emma could see the tear tracks reflecting from the hospital lights and without thinking went to her.

“Hey… what happened?”

The brunette blinked rapidly, her chest expanding and contracting, her voice unable to form sentences. Her mouth trying to form words, but nothing seemed to stick. 

Emma held her hand and took a seat in the chair next to the exam table. “Shit… it’s not cancer right?” She winced, “Shit… it’s not right? Please tell me it’s not.”

Regina sucked in a breath and shook her head.

As Emma sighed with relief and went to speak again a nurse opened the door, then panicked seeing the blond had disturbed the brunette.

“Oh, Miss Mills I am so sorry! I’ll escort her out.”

In Emma’s confusion, she tightened her grip on the brunette, as the nurse attempted to be a bit more forceful with her.

Just as Emma’s hand was pulled from her own, something in Regina snapped and she was standing the very next moment.

“Wait! I’ll pay you double.”

Both the nurse and the blonde froze. Regina was willing to pay her well over 100k just to rent her body for the next 9 months? 

The nurse was startled.   
“Miss Mills…”

The nurse looked between the two women and hesitated, but continued.

“Miss Mills, I don’t think…”

Regina quickly focused in on her.

“Did I ask for your pathetic little opinion, hm? Get the fuck out!”

The woman looked at Emma as if telling her good luck and exited the room in a hurry. 

As the door clicked shut, Regina folded her arms across her chest, trying to calm her breathing. 

“You need the money or you wouldn’t be here. Gold’s firm is the very best, and I needed the best.”

Emma laughed nervously and leaned against the wall.

“And why Miss Mills are you offering to pay me double? You do realize how much money that is...”

Regina looked at the floor briefly biting her lip in fear, all anger leaving her body.  
“Please… I need this baby…”

Emma could see the despair in her eyes, the desperation. She wanted to help her, she really did, and she didn’t know why…

Regina moved towards her, getting perhaps a little too close.

“I, apparently,” she spat out the words like they left a nasty taste in her mouth, “can’t have children.”

As Emma took a step back so did she. 

Emma shook her head.  
“Wait a second. You want me to get pregnant, with my own baby, and give it to you?”

Regina nodded her head enthusiastically.  
“Yes, I-I’ll pay you. Name your price. Please I-I can pay you, I have money…”

Emma lifted her hand to stop the woman.  
“It was hard enough for me to say yes to hold on to some other woman’s child in my body for 9 months, but my own? And then hand it over to you? That sounds crazy.”

Regina wrapped her arms around herself harder.  
“Please. I beg you, I-I can take care of you…”

Emma realized she had been so committed to following this crazy plan through that she hadn’t made any backup arrangements. She was supposed to go home with Regina. It was getting late in the day and she was so tired. To make matters worse, all of the hotels around the area seemed to be super expensive.

Emma slid to the floor as a headache started to take over her vision.

She felt a cold towel pressed against her head and the world slowly starting to come back into focus. When she had fully regained consciousness she expected to see a nurse at her side and Miss Mills long gone.

Yet the beautiful brunette remained seated at her side holding the cool object to her head.

Regina cleared her throat. “I was worried you were about to pass out…”

Emma smiled weakly and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

Emma smiled and laughed quietly, “It’s not every day a beautiful woman wants to knock you up…”

Regina smiled at her joke and shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s my last chance… for someone to love me.”

Emma looked up into the most beautiful deep honey eyes and her breathing hitched or may have even stopped for a few moments, with the intensity of Regina’s gaze. 

Emma was shocked to find Regina’s hands moving to her pulse point and relaxing.  
“Your heartbeat is returning to normal, it would seem.”

Emma smiled, a real genuine smile. This woman seemed to have a calming effect on her.

“Thank you, you realize I haven’t said yes right?” 

Regina rolled her eyes and sat the rest of the way down.  
“I wasn’t going to leave you passed out on the floor…”

Emma’s heart warmed, at least the brunette seemed half-decent. She seemed like she would make a good enough mom.

“You know you could always adopt right? Plenty of kids out there need homes.”

Regina put her back to the wall and closed her eyes. Leaning her head back releasing a sad sound.

“Actually my ex-husband made sure that isn’t in the cards for me. I’m unfit to adopt, by the state. He paid off someone, but they can’t stop me from producing my own. So here we are, or were until an hour ago… maybe my mother was right…”

Emma looked over at her. “You seem stable …” and straight, Emma thought. 

Regina opened her eyes and reached over to rifle through her bag, producing her card.

Regina smiled sadly.  
“Here, give me a call if you.... need anything. Or change your mind.”


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sat in her car for hours. It was early in the morning. She kept rolling the idea around in her head. What was the difference if the hypothetical baby had her DNA or Regina’s? Honestly wasn’t she just getting paid to let her body do what it could do naturally? Why not profit from it. In the end, she could just walk away and never look back. Did she want to look back?

She found herself dialing the number on the little 2x4 card and holding her breath.

A voice that seemed to be quite deep into a bottle of something strong crackled over the line.  
“He...lo?” The person hiccuped but definitely sounded like the woman Emma met earlier.

“Hi, Regina? It’s Emma. Emma Swan your, um surrogate. Or would be, whatever. Can… Can I come over…”

She could hear the woman pause.

“Oh… I, … now’s not really a good time...” she sounded confused and frightened, was her voice slurring?

“Regina please, I want to discuss our situation a bit more, and you don't sound asleep." after no response she continued, "I didn’t really have anywhere to go but my car and I have already run out of gas and it’s about to start to get cold and I am far too tired for a trip back to …”

Regina seemed to have dropped the phone as a clack is heard and then a muffled yes, and an address Emma had to make the inebriated woman repeat a few times tumbled over the line.

Emma hauled her duffle bag over her shoulder and walked up to the front of the largest home on the street Regina had given her.

She knocked lightly, scared that no one was home. But after a few seconds she heard a quiet shuffle of feet and the unlocking of the door.

“Oh, Hello Emma… you came. Please come in.” She was led into the living room by a slightly stumbling woman. 

The brunette took her bag and set it up on the couch. Messily made up into a bed.

Regina looked guilty as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.  
“I’m sorry. I, I-I’m not myself right now. Please rest and we can talk in the morning.” Regina moved to remove Emma’s shoes when she set herself onto a light sofa and Emma’s eyes went wide. 

“Bathroom is to the left of the kitchen that way. Will you be warm enough with these blankets?”

Emma slowly moved her head up and down as Regina moved around the couch tripping.

“Fuck.”   
Emma moved to get up when Regina waved her off.

“I’m fine. Please, just make yourself at home…” Regina took off and Emma could hear her grab something. She pretended to be asleep while Regina set down a bottle of water, leaving the room a bit more carefully this time.

Emma drifted off to sleep until a sound brought her dreams to a grinding halt.

She was a bit groggy as she pushed her hair from her face and removed the sleep for her eyes. She checked her phone, cringing at the bright light. It had only been two hours.

She heard it again. Someone was sick. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and stretched her neck and grabbed her bottle of water. Quietly making her way through the large mansion. She saw a light past the kitchen and made her way to what looked like the downstairs bathroom. 

She pushed the door open slightly and Regina was bent over with her head in the toilet. Emma paused in the doorway as Regina glanced up to see the intruder. She closed her eyes and held them closed. She figured Emma had seen the bottles of alcohol in the kitchen, not to mention Regina wasn’t in her most sober state right now.

She tried to hold it in but couldn’t and was again emptying her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She laid her head down on the cool surface and wished she could disappear, it wasn’t like anyone would miss her. She felt a hand lift her face. Her eyes refused to open, but she felt a cool cloth. 

She was exhausted. After the disaster earlier she had given Emma her card and headed straight home. She didn’t believe Emma would call, not really. She knew life was far too cruel for that kind of luck. 

She had come home and gone to the kitchen to bake to get her mind off of her day, and her life. But when she went for the fridge for some eggs, she grabbed a bottle of wine, then Cider, then vodka. All now lay discarded about the kitchen in plain sight. 

As she had fallen harder into the bottles she had started to forget what she was doing she decided on some Cider, her homebrew tasted better than this red crap anyways. She downed a bit of that before falling into self-loathing. How dare Leo bar her from children, he hadn’t even loved her. And she hadn’t loved him, it was all about status and money until one day she woke up and couldn’t stand it anymore. She didn’t want all of these frivolous things, and she didn’t want to play the role of his plaything anymore. He was outraged of course and swore she would regret leaving him. She didn’t though, not really, but she did regret her current predicament, maybe if she had just stayed with him long enough to convince him to adopt… no, then he would have taken the child away. He was a dirty spiteful man. Someone her mother had loved from the beginning, someone just like her. 

Regina had reached under the cabinet where she hid the stronger liquor and pulled out a bottle of vodka, she stared at it debating what to do. She decided Emma wasn’t going to call, a call to Kathryn wouldn’t fix anything, she just wanted to be numb. She clumsily poured a full glass of the clear offensive liquid and coughed as it slid down her throat.

Retched. Stupid. Disgrace. Unstable. She took her glass and threw it at the wall. She didn’t need anyone, especially because no one needed her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She took a bit of the water pressed to her lips, her hand flying to her stomach and her head shaking.

“I can’t… I’ll…” She moved back to the toilet as the water made its way back up her throat.

Emma stayed and rubbed small circles on her back. Eventually, Regina stopped throwing up, and Emma got her to drink a little bit of water again before Regina nodded off. 

Emma picked her up carefully and took her back to the couch and figured she could just sleep on the floor.

Regina woke to her head pounding, seeing a bottle of water on the table she quickly downed it due to her aching throat. She winced when she heard Emma speak.

“Hey…”

Regina felt a bottle of pills placed in her hands.

“I have migraines, it should help.” Regina handed Emma back the bottle for assistance then downed the pills. Promptly hiding her face under the blankets.

Regina awoke later refreshed. She peeked out from under her blanket and saw that Emma was leaning up against the couch next to her drawing in a notebook.

Regina shifted a bit to let Emma know she was awake. Her eyes softening at the beautiful pattern in front of her.

“Emma that’s beautiful…” Regina had never known any artists before. Would her child be an artist like Emma? Then reality came crashing back down on her. What child. Emma hadn't said yes, she had only let Emma stay because...why had she let Emma stay…

Emma smiled softly and even blushed a bit. 

“When I have an idea I have to start to get it down.” She set the book and pencil on the table. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Regina took a deep breath.

“Quite a bit better thank you. I can pay you for staying last night, I really, … needed the assistance.”

Emma set her hand on Regina’s knee.

“Regina you’re not going to pay me for last night. You were sick and let me crash on your couch.”

Regina shifted uncomfortably. No one did anything for free, not in her world.

Emma removed her hand and Regina cleared her throat, trying to bypass the awkward moment.

“I promise I don’t… normally lose control like that. I really thought you wouldn’t call, and I know you haven’t said yes, why would you…”

Emma sighed, “Regina stop…”

Regina scooted further away, bracing herself for more bad news. She was feeling vulnerable and being this close to Emma was making it hard for her to think straight.

They sat there in silence for a while.

Emma started to tap her foot, it was super early in the morning and the sun had yet to make its first appearance. 

Regina leaned back against the couch and folded her hands in her lap.

“So what did you decide?” She tried not to hold her breath, she dug her nail into her palm.

Emma watched but didn’t intervene.

“Well…”

Regina looked away and nodded.  
“I understand…”

Emma turned towards the darker woman.

“I… I don’t even know you. Why do you need this child so badly?”

Regina’s eyes started to water and she shook her head.

“I’m sorry, I… I can’t talk about it.”

Emma watched the pain and sorrow cross her face.

“Maybe one day you will…”

Regina lightly bobbed her head and they both pretended like her eyes weren’t wet with tears.

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

Regina cocked her head to the side but didn’t turn to face the blond, thinking she must have misheard. 

“On one condition, I get to see it… the...kid, sometimes.”

She felt Regina stiffen, “I won’t take it away from you, it would be your child, just yours. I just… want to know that they are ok.”

Regina wrapped her arms around herself.  
“Emma…”

The blond shrugged. “I’m sorry, but I just can't imagine ever fully walking away from my own DNA like that …”

Regina watched as the fight didn’t dim in Emma’s eyes.

The brunette took a moment. She could have what she wanted, someone to truly love her. Granted it wasn’t how she had planned it, but it would be something.

She slowly relaxed.

“I need to make a call to Gold. To amend the contract.”

Emma’s face quirked up in a smile.

“So, we’re going to have a baby?” 

The brunette laughed lightly and rolled her eyes, dabbing at the corners.  
“If you would be so kind. Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

They went back to the doctor the next day, Gold was set to meet them there to sign the new paperwork.

Regina rushed to get Emma’s door as the blond blushed and shoved her hands in her pockets.

“We’re doing this a bit backward aren't we…”

Regina seemed distracted and offered Emma a confused look.

Emma waved it off and this time felt a bit more comfortable about what she was about to do.

Their meeting with Gold was brief and soon they were in a room.

The procedure was quick, as Emma was ovulating. The doctor asked if Regina wanted to assist and with a bit of encouragement from her cute blond surrogate, or baby mama. She did.

They kept Emma laying down for a while; they suggested Regina take her home and keep her relaxed today.

Regina heart was beating double-time as she drove home, she could be having a baby. She couldn’t believe it. She kept glancing at Emma with a nervous smile. The blond slowly nodded off as she had been up all night with the sick brunette.

They arrived back at the house and Regina went to work making sure Emma had everything she needed.

Emma passed out again pretty quickly after food. Regina started to realize she really knew nothing about this woman that had become her savior. She felt exposed. She watched how Emma’s chest rose and fell gently and felt her face become flushed. Emma was beautiful, too beautiful.

…………………

Emma and Regina had fallen into some kind of a routine over the next couple weeks, they were sitting in the kitchen with Regina cooking for Emma when Emma jumped up suddenly and ran to the sink, spilling her guts.

Regina quickly turned off the stove and moved over to Emma frantic about what was wrong.

Emma took some deep breaths and told Regina she was fine.

“Emma, you’re not fine. Maybe we should take you to the hospital…”

Emma tried to get Regina’s attention, taking the woman's tanned hand and placing it on her still flat stomach. 

Regina’s eyes widening. 

“You don’t think…”

But Emma only placed her hand over Regina’s.

“Congratulations.”

Regina’s mouth was wide open in shock and she kept staring till Emma laughed.

“Regina, hello?”

Regina shook her head frantically nervously laughing. Then a real genuine smile formed as she drew her hands back to herself.

“I’m just in shock. I can’t believe this is happening…”

She turned to walk away then paused, her head turned back around and watched Emma pull her hair up into a ponytail.

“Thank you, Emma.” 

Emma looked back and her, “Don’t thank me yet, we still have a long way to go.” She smiled broadly and walked by Regina.

There wouldn’t have even been a chance if not for Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride!

Regina watched as Emma tried to open a jar of honey.

“I could get that for you dear, you only need to ask..,”

Regina had found out rather quickly that Emma liked to do everything on her own, much to her annoyance. She couldn’t fault the blond for her actions though, as it was all too familiar.

“I got it…” Emma scrunched up her face as she brought the jar close to her body, trying to use her body to secure the object in place. 

Regina sipped her tea and shook her head. The blond was annoying, adorable, sassy, beautiful, but mostly... frustrating.

Emma groaned as she tried one more time and this time the item slipping from her hands crashing into the sink and shattering the glass, shards flying up and one leaving a scratch across her cheek.

“Shit...I’m sorry…” Emma held her hand to her face and looked around at her mess with the overwhelming desire to cry. 

Regina moved to her side, reaching her hand up. “Let me see. Please, Miss Swan.” She said in an irritated tone.

Emma’s eyes started to well with tears, great she always messed things up, what if Regina didn’t want her messed up genes for her child? What would she do then with a baby on the way, she didn’t want to have a baby by herself…

Regina took a breath and tried again.

“Emma please, I just want to make sure you are ok…”

Emma glared daggers at the floor but slowly let Regina shift her hand away from her face.

The brunette took in the sight of the cut, then the current angle of her face, then Emma’s eye color. Her eyes looked bluer today than green. She wondered why that was, and how was it that Emma had such a beautiful face…

Emma’s glare started to fade the longer Regina looked at her face.

“Crap, is it that bad?” she startled Regina with the volume of her voice and the brunette stepped back with a blush simply clearing her throat.

“Nothing I can’t fix. Let me get my first aid kit.” She motioned to the stairs and awkwardly still stood there. 

Emma cocked her head to the side in confusion. A thought rising above all the clutter, did Regina look flustered?

Emma wiped at her face and took away blood but not that much at all.

Regina rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Please don’t get that infected. Sit down, I’ll take care of it.”

A moment later Emma was being guided to a chair and waited patiently for Regina to return, she glanced around the room that had started to become her home and smiled. What would it be like to be here under different pretenses? What would it be like if they shared not only this child but a family? Would Regina want a dog or cat…

“What?” 

Emma’s eyes were wide as Regina strode into the room carrying her supplies and went to work on Emma’s face.

“What do you mean, ‘What’?” Emma scrunched her eyebrows in that adorable way Regina was starting to realize could be her downfall.

“You said, ‘a cat or dog’…”

Emma snorted. “You know, if I were allowed to have a pet here, what would it be…” As if they had been casually chatting and this had been the hot topic of conversation.

Regina focused on the wound and stayed silent a moment.

“Neither you are out of luck.”

Emma pouted, “Oh come on. You would have to pick one. What if the kid wants a pet?”

Regina moved to throw her spent items away.

“Well, I suppose they would have what I did growing up…”

Emma moved to stand, deflated. “So that’s a no on pets then…”

Regina wrung her hands, then looked down her hair partially covering her face.

“I didn’t say that.”

Emma approached finding herself wanting to reach out,

“What was it? A fish? A hamster?”

Regina sighed and shook her head.

“You already think that I am a bit much… I had a horse, Emma. Rose. I… I loved that horse…”

She turned to walk away. When Emma jogged to catch up.

“Well, that’s what every little girl dreams about right? Getting a pony?”

Regina smiled as she headed off to her room for some alone time, leaving Emma at the bottom of the stairs.

“And who’s to say it will be a girl.” Regina tossed over her shoulder, hand gliding up the banister slow and graceful. 

Emma shrugged, “I would love it to be a girl, seems like she would have a pretty great role model.”

Regina paused and nodded, “I can see that, I am sure I will become quite used to having you in my life as well, you will surely teach her a lot.”

Emma sat there absently rubbing her stomach.

“I was talking about you, have a good rest, Regina.”


End file.
